Nekosan
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Tohma was at a loss. He had no clue what to do. If he had not removed the thing from the house by the time his wife got home, both of them would be sleeping in his new car. This he could not allow. IT must be placed in safe hands.


Well, here's another mindless drabble that I wrote when bored...It will continue...eventually... with persuasion...lol

Yes, I know that it's funny... just a warning...

I've finally decided to re-write, and re-post this little fic, as my dear friend Anita has fallen head over heels for Tohma, yet another blonde anime character added to her list of loves... XD

So, Anita, this is for you! Have fun!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tohma exited NG Studios' elevator and walked to his car, jingling his keys, humming 'Sleepless Beauty' to himself as his padded up to his beautiful, jet black Aston Martin Vanquish... an early birthday present to himself, for being a GOOD little keyboardist... self control had it's perks.

He was leaving work early for once, and he was very much so intending to enjoy himself in his time of absolute peace. Possibly even bug Eiri...always a good way to spend a free day.

But then...

Tohma froze suddenly stopping to stare at the hood of his new, very expensive car in confusion.

"_Mew_." Tohma resisted a feminine squeal as a small yellowish kitten made itself visible, standing to stare up at him with it's huge golden eyes.

'Screw self control...'

Tohma bounded up to it, rivaling one of Ryuichi's happy spazz moments, as he picked up the small creature, nuzzling it with his cheek.

"Well, hello!" he cooed. "What are you doing all the way down here in the parking garage?" He murmured to it.

"_Mew?_" he received a squeaky meow in response.

"It must have taken you forever to get all the way down here! How cute, you must be starving." He grinned, giggling as he ducked into the car, kitten in hand.

He placed it in the passenger's seat, and nearly forgot his seatbelt, before starting up the vehicle. He chuckled to himself as he drove up the many floors of the parking garage, and then towards home.

He'd never allowed himself a pet... too many hours away from home, and concert tours galore... not to mention Ryuichi, who was like having an odd breed of pet himself... so to see said small, tiny, kitten sitting so very cutely in the front seat, cleaning himself, was a joy. Cat hair on his seats did not faze him in the slightest.

Tohma was still grinning ear to ear as he drove down his driveway, pulling right up against the house. As he readied himself to leave the car, said small, tiny, kitten leapt onto his shoulder, and climbed up onto his hat.

He did not care, for nothing could anger Tohma Seguchi in the presence of such cuteness.

Except maybe Yoshiki...

He started up the walkway just in time to catch Mika leaving the building.

His wife paused, and looked up at him, glaring the moment her eyes set foot on his head, and the ball of fluff on his hat that he was poorly attempting to hide.

"Uh, uh! No way Tohma!" She growled, crossing her arms.

Tohma flinched.

She could just be so damn scary...

"But-" he began, only to be cut off as she tore into him again.

"No 'Buts' Tohma! Not in a million years, not even if I'm ninety, senile, and blind. Not even if it stays in one room, I will NOT have a cat in the house!" She glared at him, hands now on her hips.

"Oh! But why Mika?" He whined as the little kitten began to bat at his bangs cutely.

How could she not want something so cute and innocent?

"Because, Tohma, as cute as they are, they shed like crazy, and their fur sticks to everything, AND I don't much feel like cleaning a box full of shit and piss everyday. That's why." her eyes narrowed at the blonde.

Tohma shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"But Mika! I can't leave it outside! It's so little... and- and fuzzy!" He pleaded.

Now, Tohma could take down business officials, T.V. producers, the press, band members, and other countless people, but he could never stand a chance against his wife... and he had never been able to...

"Then give it to someone, and not Eiri. He may be a cat person, but he wouldn't want one for the same damn reasons I don't, and Shindou would drive him up the wall with it. Someone's bound to want a clawing fuzz ball..so get rid of it!" She sighed and stomped off towards her Mercedes, knowing she had won.

Tohma watched her as she sped away, ignoring all ideals of speed limit laws.

Now, Tohma was left in a rough spot... He blinked as he frantically ran through every name in his head...

Who would want a cat?

Noriko had a kid, a husband, and a dog... so she was out...

Ryuichi, as much as he would gladly take it, would probably forget to feed it, or he'd leave the door open... in short, he'd be a danger to the poor thing's health...

K? Well... he never could be predictable... he could teach it to be some spy cat... or use it for target practice... so he was out, just to be safe...

He sighed.

Well, he'd think of something later... he'd feed it first.

All small things needed food to grow, right?

Mika couldn't kill him for feeding it, now could she? It couldn't get at her clothes if it was in the kitchen... tile did not attract fur like a magnet, or at least, he was pretty sure it didn't...

He stepped into the house, making a bee-line to the kitchen. He smiled as he set the kitten on the kitchen table, and made his way to the fridge. It obediently stayed perched upon the table as he dug through the large fridge, and then rummaged through the cabinets.

With a content sigh, he slipped into one of the many chairs, and poured the kitten a small bowl of cream, setting a piece of chicken next to the dish.

"Okay... back to the problem Neko-san!" He giggled.

Neko-san sounded cute... like it was a person...

The kitten mewed again as it ate and drank happily.

There was Tatsuha... no... Uesugi-san would kill him for bringing an animal to the shrine... the man was adamant about all animals being wild creatures, that should not be forced into a human habitat... he'd seen and heard many of the man's animal rants over the years, and he frankly didn't want to hear another.

Mika must have taken after him...

Nakano-san was never home... and his dear cousin Sugaru was always busy, and with the way the young teen over reacted to things, the poor kitten would probably give him a heart attack or two... so no...

"Damn it! What do I do... if this cute little guy is still here upon Mika's return, we'll both be sleeping in the car...Who do I..."

He blinked, and slowly a large content smirk appeared on his face.

Why didn't he think of it earlier? It was so easy...

Who else would take care of ANYTHING for him?

He smiled, picking up the small fluffy kitten, and walked back out to his car. Tohma then drove all the way back to NG studios.

He chuckled, walking back into the building. The receptionist behind the desk looked at him in shear confusion, and asked him why there was a cat on his head. He ignored her, for she was but a mindless drone, who had no business knowing why he chose to, or not chose to carry a kitten atop his hat. His chuckle morphed into a cackle as he boarded the elevator, and as the door closed behind him, he took one last look at the woman's face, which had gone white.

Times like this reminded him why he LOVED being the boss.

The elevator took him straight up to his office, and he paused directly outside the double doors.

Sakano would do anything him. He was sure of it...

Sure enough, as he had expected, Sakano was running around, cleaning everything as he walked past little areas of clutter.

"Mr. Sakano... what ARE you doing?" He asked, sending a look of amusement towards the panicked producer, slash...

Would it be right to call the man a maid? Even if he wasn't one?

Because he really did act like one...

Tohma laughed to himself once more as the glasses clad man paled and looked at him, unable to notice the small yellow puff ball on his hat.

"Seguchi-san! W-Why are you back? Didn't you say you wanted to rest today? Or have I done something to upset you so much that you just had to confront me now? Oh, I'm so sorry if I did something to offend you because I never-"

"Mr. Sakano!" Tohma yelled, snapping the ranting man out of his realm of disappointment.

"Y-Yes... Seguchi-san?" He asked fearfully.

"Would you do something for me?" Tohma asked politely.

The man stopped all panic in it's tracks and stood alert before him.

"Oh! Of course!" Sakano sighed in relief.

He thought he had done something to upset the blonde president...

"Would you do ANYTHING for me? Anything thing at all?" Tohma asked, still smiling as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakano paled and began to nervously sweat.

What...could he possibly want?'

"... certainly... Seguchi, sir..."

"Good." Tohma smiled and walked up to the twitchy man.

He could be too cute sometimes...

Tohma leaned in close to Sakano, so that their noses were almost touching, and the man looked as though he might faint at any given moment...

Tohma mentally giggled.

He'd known about Sakano's little crush for ages... it just made working with the man easier when he was at his beck and call, despite playing the dumb blonde in regards to the younger man's affection.

Sakano seemed frozen in place, nearly all color drained from his face, as Tohma neither moved closer, nor backed away.

Surely Seguchi-san wasn't... wasn't expecting him to make a move?

And just as Tohma had hoped, the kitten stuck its paw out and smacked Sakano's glasses playfully, knocking them sideways, nearly making the man leap out of his skin.

Tohma laughed hysterically as Sakano yelped, leaping backwards.

"I'm glad. This, Mr. Sakano, would be yours now. Play nice with Neko-san." He grinned, taking the kitten from his hat, placing it in Sakano's arms.

Sakano stared at the blonde mass of fur in his arms, blinking in confusion.

Tohma only smiled, as he boarded the elevator once more.

"Seguchi...san?" He whimpered, watching the elevator's doors shut, taking Tohma with it.

"_Mew_?" The kitten gazed up at him and batted his tie.

Sakano blinked, then blushed.

" Neko-san...?"

He paled.

The president had given him a blonde cat, that somehow really reminded him of the blonde himself...

A whimper escaped his lips, and immediately, as if on cue, the man fainted, with the kitten sprawled out on his chest.

"_Mew_?" The kitten stared at the raven haired man in confusion.

Then kitten then decided that laying on said fainted man was boring, and uncomfortable, and jumped up into Tohma chair, laying down contently on the soft cushion, taking the absent blonde's place as the current President.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yes... this was purely humor I suppose, but it was fun to write.

Hope you all enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated!

I could continue the fic, but we'll see


End file.
